


don't do that, I'll fall in love

by milkyeggy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring all of the House of Lamentation boys, based on some of my favorite headcanons (givethemthecharacterdevelopmentsolmarejk), and most chapters will be based on in-game dialogue, scenes, and calls/texts. House of Lamentation Bois x Reader.--------Chapter 1 Headcanon: Asmo hated unsightly things. That’s why anything less than a perfect Avatar of Lust won’t do. He is a professional. He is an actor. He is a showstopper, and then, and only then, will he get the affection he so craves. He's also dying on the inside for someone to tell him he is enough. Angst & Fluff.--------There are MANY spoilers, from the story chapters themselves, to phone calls, texts - anything from the game is fair game (ha), really. Please be advised! I'll try to give more specific spoiler warnings in the notes section of each chapter, but I could potentially miss some.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	don't do that, I'll fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Welcome :) I hope that you are all enjoying Obey Me! because I certainly am. The devs are truly fantastic and hardworking people, and I am so grateful. 
> 
> Headcanon: Asmo hated unsightly things. That’s why anything less than a perfect Avatar of Lust won’t do. He is a professional. He is an actor. He is a showstopper, and then, and only then, will he get the affection he so craves. He's also dying on for the inside for someone to tell him he is enough. Angst & Fluff. 
> 
> Inspiration/Spoiler: This is based on (3) three things, the Affection Level 10 call for Asmo, beautiful artwork done by @stellarstelle on Twitter, named "A Demon’s Allegory", and "An (un)helpful guide to Obey me! (CRACK #1) by Sassmodeus on Youtube (one of the funniest Obey Me! and just in general videos I have ever seen). The video was what reminded me Asmo never got character development, and then I got salty, so here we are now.

Asmo was a showstopper. He was more than just a standard beauty. That would be akin to saying fine escargot by itself was a meal. It takes the fine tuning of a professional chef to make a _dish_ , just as how it takes an enigmatic actor to make a _showstopper_ of a beauty.

You could be born beautiful… but did it matter if the rest of you wasn’t perfect?

Asmo hated unsightly things. His room, clothes, makeup, Devilgram, and just about everything else about him was _gorgeous_. As he intended. As things should be. As _he_ had to be.

He was now seated in front of his desk, which boasted bright lights along the mirror and a large expansion of desk space to fit all of his makeup, perfume, and other beautifying items. He angled his face to the right.

“Aha… I’m so beautiful. As usual!”

It didn’t bring him much joy to say that. He wasn’t surprised. He normally needed the validation from others.

He had learned to ignore the emptiness in his heart. He had forced himself to _learn_ because insecurity was only adorable in small amounts, and didn’t suit him when it crept into his body language (as he clung to the arm of a forgettable stranger) and pretty voice (as he whispered sweet nothings that could make anyone croon and _want_ ). He could feel his breath catching onto something that wasn’t there.

Asmo frowned.

“I am…”

His fingers traced along the cold surface of the mirror, leaving smudges as he trailed his finger down the length of the mirror.

“I am so pretty.” he whispered, in the same hushed voice he reserved for lovers in the wee hours of the morning. If he could say sweet nothings to lovers with nameless faces, then perhaps… perhaps, if he treated himself just as nicely and softly…

It didn’t work. He laughed, and ignored how his laugh was just a pitch too high for flirty, and an inch too shaky for the attractive kind of breathless.

He was now mindlessly going through his D.D.D., and trying to decide what he wanted to do to curb the anxiousness he felt. Perhaps he could post some content on his Devilgram for the sponsorship he got from some big-brand cologne company, or he could search his name on Boogle, and see what new rumours of him had crept up. Perhaps he should post a picture of him right now – with his dark circles, slightly chapped lips, and tense smile, and give everyone the excuse to see him in all of his unsightly glory, and to stop _expecting_ him to always look fantastic-

Huh. But he was a professional. He had standards.

He moved out of the Devilgram app, and his pinkie finger hit the Phone app by accident. “Naughty little finger o’ mine…”

Out of boredom, he scrolled through his past calls. A booty call here, a booty call there, a call at 3am to Satan the other night because Asmo _needed_ the reassurance that even when he let his guard down as he slept, that he was still beautiful. Satan had obliged him, tired and used to it.

Was it a wonder that Asmo loved his brothers so very much? That included Mammon, who had on more than one occasion, spent his _precious_ Grimm to purchase painkillers, headache relievers, and chocolate for the nights that Asmo would stay up sobbing for things that were out of his control. Like when he failed to seduce someone without his powers, or, Devildom forbid, got _rejected_. Why couldn’t Asmo be loveable enough without his powers?

Would it be better if he had a better personality, was more seductive, was just _more of anything-_

They knew that it was tiring, and have tried begging him to stop. But Asmo needed the love and validation. His brothers’ affection wasn’t enough. He was the Avatar of Lust. If he couldn’t even manage that, then – what even was left?

Asmo stopped scrolling when he got to MC’s name in his call log. He remembered that call. It was on accident, but despite that, he enjoyed the call. A small, sick part of him was also _elated_ that even though MC knew that it was an accidental call, that they had still stayed on, and kept talking to Asmo. It was like killing two birds with one stone. MC was immune to his seduction powers, and also couldn’t see Asmo through the screen. It had done wonders for his self-esteem.

It made him feel like just _Asmo_ was _enough_. That he didn’t have to act, to pretend, to strive to be perfect just to be worthy of _affection_ -

He was dialing them before his mind caught up with his actions. “Hey, do you have anything cheerful to talk about?”

“Are you sad?”

He was taken aback slightly. His voice – was it cute enough? He made a conscious effort to make it sound more loveable. “No, not really. I wouldn’t be calling you if I were feeling sad. I’d be showing you the not-so-fabulous side of me if I did that.”

There was some silence from the other side of the line. “I wouldn’t mind that, Asmo,” came the easy response, and Asmo felt his heart traitorously speeding up from a mere few words of kindness, “I’m your friend. I would be happy to hear from you, whether you were happy, or sad… I want to be here for you.”

The Avatar of Lust craved affection so desperately, as if it was oxygen-

“That so…” Asmo hummed, and a finger moved up to press against his lips. He smiled brightly, “Then I’ll be calling you lots and lots! You don’t mind that, right?”

Asmo could almost hear the smile on the other side of the line. “No, of course not. Talking to you is very entertaining. Thank you for blessing me with your time, Asmo.”

MC sounded a bit exasperated, but in a very fond way. Asmo kind of really loved it?

“Silly! I’m _possessing_ your time, not blessing it.”

Laughter from the other side of the line made Asmo’s heart flutter again, and he smiled, realizing that MC’s laughter was too loud and boisterous for the conventional, adorable sort of laughter that made others want to protect you… but still, it made Asmo made want to protect and treasure them all the same.

Perhaps… MC would feel the same way about Asmo’s too high-pitched and shaky laughter.


End file.
